Un éclat d'argent dans la nuit
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: (Pré-Hadès) Athènes, 1986. Les Bronzes sont renvoyés chez eux sur injonction de Saori. Seuls les Ors et quelques Argents assurent la sécurité d'Athéna dans le Sanctuaire. Le moment est parfait pour attaquer.


Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à M. Kurumada.

Avertissement : **Attention** , dans le One shot qui suit, il y a plusieurs spoilers lourds concernant Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas. Surtout concernant la fin de Lost Canvas.

PARTIE 1 : LE TEMPS EST ECOULE...

Quelque part au Népal, 1986.

Ses yeux n'avaient quitté l'éther. La silhouette drapée de ténèbres grognait. Rien n'aurait du se produire de cette manière. Elle en avait vu assez pour la soirée. La sombre forme sortit de la grote et son regard vrilla parmi les étoiles.

Le danger venait.

Non.

Le danger était déjà là. Le perfideux mal s'était déjà implanté sur Terre. Des fœtus eux mêmes avaient perdu leur innocence avant même que, futurs bébés, ils aient pu saisir une seule image du monde. Les âmes millénaires n'oubliaient pas.

Son alliée luisait faiblement à ses côtés. Son âme hurlait, elle lui extorquait de faire quelque chose ! Elle l'implorait.

Et avec elle, toutes les réminescences de ses maîtres du passé se réveillaient pour joindre leur voix à la sienne.

De sa main d'albâtre, d'une couleur presque fantomatique, la silhouette les appaisa.

Les dernières informations qu'elle lui avait rapportées étaient catastophiques. Il n'était plus question d'attendre. Mais au moins, ces informations lui avaient appris que c'était le moment d'agir, qu'un créneau venait de se libérer.

Le Sanctuaire n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable que maintenant.

Son colier étincella. Il représentait un oiseau d'argent. Un oiseau entouré de flammes. On ne pouvait dater avec sa certitude sa création. Pourtant la silhouette n'ignorait pas duquel de ses prédécesseurs était le créateur de cet artefact. Quand son temps était venu, six ans avant, le collier était venu la retrouver.

Son alliée répondit à l'appel et disparut dans les brumes tandis que la silhouette resserait autour d'elle ses lambeaux de tissus sombres et déchirés.

« Maître, le moment est venu. »

La voix lui répondit dans sa tête, chaude et douce. En un battement de cils, la silhouette se retrouva dans les hauteurs d'Athènes en début de soirée.

«Rien ne sera fait en vain, mon enfant. »

Son Maître savait bien que ce serait le dernier échange qu'il aurait avec son éclaireur. Patiement il attendit sa réponse. Sa dernière réponse. Il savait avec certitude que son éclaireur partirait en premier dans la Mort. Il l'avait accepté. Tout deux en avaient parlé bien des fois et tout d'eux avaient accepté cette réalité.

« Je vous remercie pour tout Maître. Ma précédente mission a pris fin ce soir. Mon ultime mission prend effet maintenant. Coupe vous reviendra dès demain»

Un étrange sourrire barra le visage de son éclaireur. Avec souplesse, Julchen avait déjà descendu les nombreux amas rocheux qui séparaient la terre de la mer.

–

PARTIE 2 : QUAND PASSE ET PRESENT SEMMELENT

Peut importe la nationalité, l'allégence, chez ses ennemis ou ses alliés, Julchen avait toujours admiré les guerriers de valeur. Vestiges de ses successeurs, elle avait eu accès des souvenirs qui appartenaient au passé. Par ses yeux et par les pouvoirs de « Coupe » elle pouvait deviner le présent.

Même si sa mémoire n'avait pu accueillir que des bribes de connaissances, elle avait appris plus que n'importe qui de son époque sur les précédentes Guerres Saintes.

Du passé, il y avait quelques spectres qui avaient retenu l'attention de Julchen. L'Allemande de l'Est, tenait ainsi en estime le Juge des Enfers Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, ses deux lieutenants Valentine de la Harpie et Sylphide du Basilique, ainsi que les deux subordonnés du Juge Eaque du Garuda, Kagaho du Bénou et l'une des rare guerrière spectre Violate du Béhémoh. Julchen savait que Rhadamanthe, Valentine et Sylphide s'étaient ré-incarnés. Si Violate et son susplis avaient tout simplement disparus, le cas du Bénou était bien différent. Le Bénou était mort au dix huit ème siècle mais un autre oiseau mythique et son porteur avaient émergés deux siècles plus tard.

Parfois des bizzareries pouvaient parvenir dans l'Histoire.

Julchen esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

L'un de ses prédécesseurs en était le parfait exemple.

Très vite, elle recouvra son sérieux. Rhadamanthe, Valentine et Sylphide. Tout les trois étaient forts, loyaux et déterminés à servir au mieux leur divinité, ce qui les rendait plus dangereux. Et grâce à leur mémoire légendaire, ils avaient l'avantage sur les autres Sanctuaires. Poséïdon lui même éavait perdu face aux Bronzes. Même si ses troupes étaient prêtes au moment son offensive, il leur avait manqué l'expérience des troupes d'Athéna. Et puis, la Divinité elle même avait été manipulée par son propre Général en Chef. Général en Chef qui avait été ramené sur le chemin athénien par un adversaire de treize ans son cadet. Un adversaire qui était mort plusieurs fois et ramené à la vie.

Des spectres d'Hadès et des Trois Juges, Rhadamanthe était le plus dangereux. A la précédente Guerre Sainte, deux Chevaliers d'Or avaient perdu leur vie pour l'arrêter. Même s'il avait bénéficié du Sang d'Hadès, Rhadamanthe avait été innarêtable. Il avait enfin concédé son dernier souffle, après avoir libéré les pouvoirs d'Athéna, et lorsque son seigneur l'avait achevé.

Valentine, lors de sa précédente incarnation, s'était sacrifié pour ramener son seigneur à la raison. Lorsque Rhadamanthe s 'était remis du Sang Divin d'Hadès, il avait été trop tard pour la Harpie. Sa mort avait donc revêtu un caractère exceptionnel. Il était impossible que deux incidents du même genre surviennent de nouveau dans l'Histoire.

Quant à Sylphide, il avait été vaincu par Dokhô de la Balance. Au terme d'un duel tendu la Balance avait fini par achevé son adversaire. Pourtant le Chinois n'était plus au Sanctuaire. Le Chevalier des Poissons aurait pu être un adversaire de la taille de Sylphide. Mais Aphrodite des Poissons avait perdu la vie, au cours de la précédente bataille fratricide du Sanctuaire.

Julchen leva les yeux vers l'île du Sanctuaire.

Kido Saori et Sasha partageaient bien des caractéristiques physiques et morales. Saori se souciait du sort de la planète. Bien que Déesse de la Guerre, elle préferait l'armistice à la bataille.

Mais Saori n'avait pas été préparée à son rôle de ré-incarnation divine. Sasha avait eu plusieurs avantages sur elle. Sacha connaissait mieux ses Chevaliers. Elle connaissait, hélas, son ennemi aussi. Sacha avait eu plus de temps de préparation et d'assimilation. Mais surtout, Sacha, aux aurores de la Guerre Sainte, disposait d'une Chevalierie plus épargnée par les conflits internes mais meurtiers.

Le Sanctuaire était exsangu. Une poignée de bronze, quelques argents, la moitié des ors mais cinq Chevaliers Divins protégeaient la Princesse Saori.

Julchen rappela à sa mémoire la dernière image qu'elle avait vu dans l'Ether avant de quitter la grotte.

Les Cinq Chevaliers Divins faisaient partie des plus puissants Chevaliers de toutes Chevalieries d'Athéna confondues. Ils étaient des alliés décisifs. Mais Saori Kido, leur avait imposé un nouveau Destin. Par compassion, elle leur avait interdit l'entrée au Sanctuaire.

Le rendant plus que fragile.

Julchen foula le sol sacré du Sanctuaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Pourtant les souvenirs des autres l'habitaient. Elle pouvait ainsi comparer son allure à celles d'autres époques, pendant des temps plus glorieux.

Elle progressa lentement tentant de se dissimuler dans les ombres s'allongeaient. Son objectif était l'Autel d'Athéna mais elle devait affronter cinq Chevaliers d'Or.

Un bruit derrière elle l'interpela.

-HALTE ! Qui va là ? Déclinez votre identité.

Julchen se tourna lentement.

Une garnison de soldats l'entourait.

-Hum. Facile. Lâcha t-elle avant de s'élancer vers eux, sans même daigner rabattre sa capuche.

Au dessus d'elle, une chevelure verte se retira dans l'obscurité. Ses griffes d'argent brillant dangereusement.

–

PARTIE III : DETOURNER LE BELIER

Pour servir au mieux sa Divinité, il lui fallait vaincre Saori Kido. Julchen savait qu'elle allait y laisser sa vie. Sa mission était vitale. Son Maître et elle le savaient bien. Pourtant c'était avec honneur qu'elle filait droit vers le temple d'Athéna.

Elle avait vaincu sans difficulté une garnison de soldats. Et elle l'avait fait dans la plus grande discrétion.

Julchen cherchait sa cible. Son Maître, les souvenirs de Suiko et son don de voir le présent, l'avaient renseignée sur les capacités de chaque Chevalier d'Or restant. Son Maître lui même avait souvent combattu avec Shion du Bélier. Mü allait donc combattre dans le même style. Après les Gémeaux et La Vierge, le Bélier était l'un des Chevaliers les plus puissants. Grand Maître télékynésiste, il faudrait que Julchen possède une force supérieure à celle de l'Atlante pour pouvoir franchir son temple. Mais Mü était le premier gardien. Envisager un combat avec lui à ce stade était inenvisageable. Alors, elle opta pour la ruse. Elle avait filé le cosmos particulier de sa jeune victime . En se concentrant, Julchen fit brûler légèrement le sien, afin de ne donner l'alerte à personne, et s'en servit pour attirer le jeune garçon dans les profondeurs du Sanctuaire. Elle lui apparut enfin quand toutes défenses du jeune Atlante s'effondrèrent.

« Oh mais t'es qui toi ? »

Le pauvre jeune lui servit un grand sourire.

Rapide, de la lame de son coutelas empoisonné, elle fait une légère coupure sur le joue de l'Apprenti Bélier.

« MAITRE MU » Hurla t-il dans son esprit, qu'il se retrouva seul. Julchen sentit le cosmos du Bélier s'enflammer pour chercher celui de son apprenti.

Le Noir engloutit Kiki.

PARTIE IV : LES CORNES D'OR DU TAUREAU

Même si les Chevaliers d'Or pouvaient se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, Mü serait occupé suffisament longtemps pour secourir son apprenti et donc laisser son temple vacant le temps d'un passage.

C'était bien plus que Julchen demandait. Ainsi elle franchit la maison vide du Bélier. Alors qu'elle traversait déjà le second temple, un mur la repoussa.

Julchen retrouva de justesse son équilibre et vit l'obstacle qui lui faisait face.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Aldébaran du Taureau, tout de muscles et de force, lui interdisait le passage.

-Qui va là ?

Julchen, dont la cape était encore rabattu prit une voix profonde.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre contre toi, Aldébaran du Taureau. Laisse moi le passage et j'épargne ta vie.

-Tu es donc un ennemi de notre Déesse. Je te combatterais en tant que tel. En garde !

Aldébaran croisa ses bras mais Julchen ne s'y trompait pas. Le coup allait venir.

Le Cosmos doré enfla dans le temple.

-GREAT HORN

Aldébaran chargea. Julchen l'évita souplement.

Le Taureau se retourna.

-C'est en arrivant dans ton temple que j'ai subi ton attaque pour la première fois. Je l'ai analysée et je t'ai accordé un coup. Maintenant toute offensive de ta part est inutile.

-Ce n'était pas toi que je visais.

Julchen leva les yeux au plafond et n'eut que le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter les débris qui tombaient du plafond.

Dans le mouvement, sa capuche se déchira et Julchen exposa son visage à son adversaire. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau ramenés en une tresse encadraient un visage résolu, sur lequel brillaient deux yeux bleu nuit .

Aldébaran eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu es ...une femme !

Non par romantisme ou sentimentalisme inutile, Aldébaran ressentait un peu de gêne à assimiler des coups d'une pareille violence à quelqu'un de la gente féminine.

Julchen leva ses yeux vers lui.

-c'est exact. Mon nom est Julchen.

Aldébaran tenta une dernière approche.

-Rend toi Julchen, car j'ignore comment tu as fait pour t'affranchir de Mü, mais si tu espères faire quoi que se soit à la Princesse Saori Kido, tu devras d'abord affronter trois autres chevaliers d'Or !

-J'en avais déjà conscience avant même de venir ici, Taureau.

-Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas décidée à abandonner. Reprenons donc notre duel.

De nouvau Aldébaran croisa ses bras.

Julchen sentit le cosmos du Taureau se gonfler et augmentait en puissance.

L'Allemande de l'Est grinça des dents. Les intentions d'Aldébaran étaient devenues claires à présent.

-GREAT HORN !

Si elle parvint à échapper à l'épicentre de l'attaque, le souffle et la puissance anormaux de celle ci la projeta contre une colonne. Elle venait de subir une attaque du Taureau sans protection. Son corps ne pourrait pas tenir si le Taureau venait à refaire encore ce genre de parade.

Son colier brillait. Mais elle ne devait pas appeler sa Protection maintenant. Il était encore trop tôt. Elle se releva avec difficulté et enflamma son Cosmos. Voilà ce qu'Aldébaran l'avait contrainte à faire. Sa présence n'allait plus passer inaperçue. Elle adopta la posture que son Maître lui avait apprise par le passé.

Aldébaran tiqua en voyant sa position .

-Cette attaque...tu es !

Le coup partit et renversa le Chevalier d'Or.

 **Au même moment, Maison du Lion.**

-Tu es sure de ce que tu avances Shaina ?

Aiolia était circonspect. Shaina se tenait là, un genou à terre.

-Chevalier d'Or, j'ai vu cette forme floue s'en prendre à des gardes sans même user d'une parcelle de cosmsos. Voilà pourquoi aucun de nous n'avons été alertés.

Aiolia fit plusieurs pas dans la salle. Il avait été bien surpris quand Shaina était venue le voir dans son Temple en plein milieu de la nuit. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle lui avait rapporté qu'un ennemi se dépaçait dans le Sanctuaire.

Pourtant il ne metterait plus la parole de Shaina en doute. Elle avait été plus clairvoyante que lui par le passé. C'était elle qui avait dévié son coup mortel destiné à Seiya. Et si elle n'avait pas été là à cet exact moment, peut être que Saga le Gris aurait continué de régner sur le Sanctuaire. C'était elle qui avait combattu Thétis de la Sirène, contre qui les Bronze auraient eu plus de difficulté à combattre. C'était également elle qui avait livré à temps une Armure d'Or à Shiryu, lui permettant de vaincre son adversaire marina.

-Je vais tenter de contacter Mü. Si cet ennemi tente de venir jusqu'à Athéna, il aurait certainement du passer par son temple.

Aiolia ferma les yeux.

 _« Mü, tu m'entends ? Mü ! »_

Pour toutes réponses, seul le Cosmos d'Aldébaran qui enflait leur répondit. Puis le phénomène se produisit une nouvelle fois et un Cosmos étranger brûla à son tour.

La voix de Milo résonna dans sa tête .

« _Que se passe t-il je sens une menace venir ! »_

Aiola reporta son attention sur Shaina. Visiblement, elle aussi suivait les évènements de la Maison du Taureau de près.

-Shaina, si effectivement il y a une menace ici, je veux que tu montes au Palais Popal et que tu gardes Athéna.

-Seigneur Aiolia !

-Shaina, j'ignore qui est cet ennemi et quelle en est sa puissance. Il est probable que l'un de nous tombe contre cette menace aujourd'hui. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser notre Déesse sans protection.

Shaina hocha la tête, salua Aiolia une dernière fois et s'enfuit vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire. Aiolia la regarda partir. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu devenir des amis.

Aiolia appela mentalement le Scorpion.

« _Milo !_ »

« _Je t'écoute_ »

« _Shaina de l'Ophiccius, va passer par ton temple pour rejoindre le Palais Popal, elle agit sur mon ordre, laisse lui le passage_ »

Milo mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Aiolia soupira, est-ce que le Scorpion se méfiait encore de lui ?

« _Très bien_ »

Aiolia reporta son attention sur la bataille qui se jouait dans la Seconde Maison. Il tentait de joindre par la pensée Shaka et Mü...

–

Partie V : QUAND LE LION RUGIT

Finir son combat contre le Taureau n'avait pas été trop difficile pour Julchen. Elle avait misé son coup sur l'effet de surprise et pendant qu'Aldébaran gisait à terre, elle l'avait achevé.

Elle venait de traverser le Temple des Gémeaux et celui du Cancer, guidé par le fils d'or de cosmos de son Maître .

Son prochain adversaire était Aiolia du Lion Bien que puissant ce n'était pas réellement ce Chevalier qu'elle craignait. Shaka de la Vierge était un adversaire redoutable dont le seul le sacrifice d'Ikki, alors privé de ses cinq sens, avait permis de s'en défaire. La Vierge était donc le seul Chevalier d'Or qui avait effectivement combattu survécu à des attaques mortelles. Asmita de la Vierge, aussi avait été un adversaire redoutable bien que combattant avec seulement quatre sens.

Pour le vaincre, son Maître lui avait conseillé de miser sur la rapidité. Et surtout, il lui avait conseillé de ne pas laisser à Shaka le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Si elle parvenait à vaincre Shaka, alors le Scorpion ne pourrait l'inquiéter dans la mesure où elle connaissait ses faiblesses.

Sa cape déchirée battant face au vent, elle monta les marches menant au Cinquième Temple.

Il était déjà et visiblement il l'attendait.

Fier et droit, Aiolia l'attendait au milieu de son temple.

L'histoire de ce Chevalier n'était pas inconnue à Julchen. Pendant treize ans il fut considéré comme le frère d'un Taître. Au final la vérité avait été rétablie et tous cherchaient à se faire pardonner par le Lion. Malgré la grâce accordée par Saori Kido à titre posthume au Chevalier d'Or Aioros du Sagittaire, l'âme du Lion n'avait jamais réellement été laissée en paix. Il y avait des choses dont il était impossible d'oublier eur existence surtout quand ces choses survenaient pendant l'enfance.

Regulus du Lion avait été le plus jeune Chevalier d'Or de sa Génération. Et à 15 ans, il avait réussit l'exploit de détruire le Sang Divin d'Hadès dans le corps de la vouivre Rhadamanthe. Génie, ilétait parvenu à récreer en même temps toutes les attaques des Chevaliers d'Or créeant ainsi une « Zodiac Exclamation », une attaque qui n'avait rien à envier de l'attaque interdite « Athéna Exclamation ».

Cette armure était puissante, mais les marques laissées dans l'âme d'Aiolia la bridaient encore un peu.

-Approche toi, que je voies le visage de celui qui menace ma Déesse.

-Il serait plus exact de dire de celle qui menace Saori Kido.

Le Lion fronça les sourcils tandis que Julchen s'avança pour sortir de l'ombre.

-Décline ton identité!et au nom de quel Sanctuaire viens tu ici faire la guerre ?

-Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir est que mon nom est Julchen.

-Très bien, je t'arracherais ces renseignements de force alors ! Que tu sois une femme ne changera rien au fait que je te combatterais en tant qu'adversaire et ennemie d'Athéna !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Lion !

Les deux adversaires prirent position.

 **Au même moment, en Chine.**

Dokho de la Balance, suivait avec intérêt les événements du Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'Aldébaran avait enflammé son cosmos, il avait tenté de joindre par la pensée la maîtresse du Sanctuaire.

Il avait sentit le Cosmos de Julchen bruler de manière intense avant de s'éteindre alors que celui du Taureau venait juste de s'étouffer.

 **Maison du Lion.**

Julchen essauya le coin de sa bouche ensanglantée. Les attaques du Lion étaient plus rapides et complexes que celles du Taureau.

Elles étaient également plus précises.

Quant à elle, tout juste était-elle parvenu à faire sauter le casque d'Aiolia d'un coup de pied.

-Abandonnes tu ou préfères tu encore soufrir des crocs du Lion ?

-J'ai une mission à accomplir. Si je dois t'arracher les crocs et les griffes un par un alors je le ferais !

Aiolia contracta encore les muscles. Il n'aimait pas son arrogance. Julchen le savait et elle en jouait.

-Penses tu que m'achever et épargner une menace à Saori Kido serait suffisant pour toi pour laver ton honneur et celui de ton frère ?

-Mon frère n'avait fait qu'accomplir son devoir !

-Et Shura de trancher la tête de ton frère avec Excalibur, ça faisait partie de son devoir aussi ?

-Cesse donc de parler de mon frère et bat toi !

Aiolia était rapide mais Julchen l'était aussi. Elle se retrouva derrière lui. Et glissa à son oreille.

-Quand Shura a succombé face à Shiryu du Dragon, cela t-a t-il fait plaisir ?

Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup mais Aiolia se retourna à temps. Néanmoins elle continua.

-Oui. Une part de toi, un part complètement humaine qui n'a rien des valeurs des Chevaliers d'Or a aimé et a été satisfaite. Et quand Saga s'est suicidé tu t'es dit que les deux meurtriers se retrouvaient là où ils auraient du être treize ans plus tôt.

Aiolia répliqua avec une nouvelle salve de coup. S'ils étaient moins précis ils en demeuraient plus violents.

-LIGHTENING PLASMA !

Julchen fut touchée à plusieurs endroits. Sa cape fut broyée par la colère du Lion et ce n'était qu'en simple tenue d'entrainement avec quelques protections de cuir qu'elle se dévoila sous le regard d'Aiolia.

-Tu as tort. Shura est un guerrier noble et courageux qui n'a toujours fait que servir Athéna. D'ailleurs, il a sauvé d'une mort certaine l'un des piliers de la Chevalierie. Si Shiryu avait succombé à Excalibur, les Bronzes auraient perdu plusieurs batailles successives. Pourquoi ne portes tu aucune protection? Tous les sanctuaires ont des protections.

Julchen réprima un sourire.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour que je porte ma protection.

Elle fit bruler son cosmos et adopta une nouvelle position. Si son dos était dénudé, le Lion aurait pu voir un oiseau de feu apparaître sur son dos. Aiolia fut étonné et écarquilla les yeux.

« Rozan sho ryu ha ! »

Aiolia encaissa le choc.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de cette attaque typiquement Balance, elle frappa la cuirasse d'Aiolia à plusieurs endroits. Des morceaux d'or tombèrent au sol, tandis qu'elle planta son poing dans l'abdomen du Lion. Ce dernier fit brûler intensément son Cosmos une dernière fois.

Aiolia s'effondra au sol.

Sans plus un regard pour son adversaire, Julchen se dirigea vers la sortie du Temple du Lion.

 **Pendant ce temps, Temple du Scorpion.**

Milo avait étendu son Cosmos jusque la Maison du Lion. Il avait suivit la bataille qui se jouait entre le Lion et cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Il avait voulu prêter main forte au Lion mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il devait rester à son temple. Shaina protégerait Athéna dans tous les cas mais elle n'était qu'un Chevalier d'Argent isolé. Huitième gardien du Sanctuaire, il était ainsi le dernier rempart avant le Palais Popal.

Des pas retentirent derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla avec respect.

-Déesse Athéna.

PARTIE VI : L'ETAU SE RESSERRE.

Julchen se dirigea vers la sortie du Temple mais elle ne parvint à la franchir. Un mur invisible l'empêchait de s'en aller.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Lion s'assit.

-Tu ne passeras pas, Julchen.

Deux Cosmos s'enflammaient doucement autour d'elle et à sa plus grande horreur Shaka de la Vierge ainsi que Mü du Bélier sortir des ombres des colonnes.

Mü aida le Lion à se remettre debout.

-Le véritable but du combat d'Aiolia était d'en apprendre sur toi . Maintenant nous savons que tu utilises des techniques de la Balance. Où les as tu apprises ? Etais tu une ancienne élève du Vieux Maître ? Dépitée de ne pas avoir d'armure tu es revenue te venger ? Décline ton identité !

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir autre chose que mon nom. Je suis Julchen .

-Je vois... Shaka ?

La Vierge, les yeux fermés se tourna vers elle.

-Si tu es issue d'un Sanctuaire ennemi à Athéna nous allons le découvrir.

La Vierge leva la main, qui s'illumina d'or.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Si... rien ne vient à elle alors...avança Aiolia.

-Je ne suis pas issue d'un Sanctuaire ennemi à Athéna.

La voix de son maître résonna dans son esprit.

« Tu la porter maintenant. Sans protection tu ne pourras pas bien tenir longtemps face à trois chevaliers d'or. Ta mission compte avant le reste.»

-Bien Maître, murmura t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort, à l'intention des trois chevaliers.

-Je suis issue du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Le colier que Suiko avait fabriqué bien des années avant se mit à briller. Devant Shaka, Mü et Aiolia, une armure brillante sortit du bijoux.

Chaque morceaux vint recouvrir sa peau. Julchen se mit en garde. Sa constellation se mit à briller.

-Je suis le Chevalier d'Argent Julchen de la Coupe !

Partie VII : Starlight exctinction, lightening plasma, Om.

Julchen regardait fièrement les trois Ors devant elle. Elle avait maintenu son petit effet de surprise.

Emporté, Aiolia prit la parole le premier.

-Mais pourquoi, Chevalier, en veux tu à Saori Kido si tu fais partie de notre ordre ? As tu prévu de trahir Athéna !

-Attends Aiolia !

Mü le retint par le bras mais son regard n'avait quitté Julchen.

-Je connais l'histoire de l'Armure d'Argent de la Coupe. Si elle fait partie des constellations d'Athéna, elle ne répond pas aux même prérogatives que chacun d'entre nous !

Julchen leur concéda une explication.

-C'est vrai, Bélier, je suis plus libre et indépendante que les autres Chevaliers, Bronzes, Argents ou Ors. Contrairement à ce qu'il est arrivé lors de précédants assaults mon armure ne se désolidarise pas de moi. C'est pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui peut remplir la mission m'ont m'a confiée ?

-Qui t'a confié cette mission ?

-Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

Mü lâcha le bras d'Aiolia. Dans le regard du Bélier, Julchen y lisait un fond d'animosité. Après tout elle avait empoisonné son innocent apprenti.

Mü adressa un ultime message mental à ses confrères.

 _-L'Armure de la Coupe est assez mal connue en vérité, même pour ceux qui réparent les armures. Visiblement elle maîtrise les arts des Ors, mais nous ne savons pas quelles sont ses autres capacités_.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de te combattre.

Julchen adopta une position différente de celles qu'Aiolia, Shaka et Mü l'avait vu prendre durant son duel contre Aiolia.

-CLAIRVOYANCE.

Les trois Ors furent repoussés par un vent surnaturel. Tous les trois eurent l'impression qu'on avait fouillé ou manipulé leur pensées.

-Je connais désormais l'étendue de vos pouvoirs et de vos attaques. Dit Julchen.

Puis en regardant Shaka elle ajouta.

-Toutes tentative d'illusion est vaine Shaka de la Vierge.

-Je n'aurais pas besoin d'Illusions pour te vaincre.

-En attendant le combat a déjà pris ! Hurla Aiolia tandis que son lightening plasma éclata dans la salle de son temple.

Julchen grinça des dents, en l'esquivant de justesse.

Quelque chose frotta son talon et elle se rendit compte que Mü lui aussi avait pris part à l'assault.

-Cristal net !

Julchen pesta, ses deux chevilles étaient clouées au sol par l'attaque du Bélier.

Elle vit Shaka s'avancer vers elle. Même sans avoir recours aux Illusions, l'Indien disposait de suffisament de pouvoir pour la vaincre.

Un Cosmos étranger, vert, s'apposa au sien et violement il repoussa les trois hommes.

Julchen adressa un ultime merci à son Maître.

Le Cosmos vert brîsa les liens du cristal net.

-Quelle est cette force ?

Julchen retourna son attention vers ses trois adversaires. Son Maître lui avait parlé d'une technique interdite, tellement puissante qu'Athéna maudissait ceux qui l'utilisaient. Cette technique nécessitait la force de Trois Chevaliers d'Or. Il devenait important pour elle, d'en supprimer un. Sinon, même avec le soutien de son Maître et de la protection de Coupe, elle ne survivrait pas et sa mission serait vouée à l'échec. Pire, son Maître lui même pourrait subir le courroux des autres Ors.

Elle rassembla alors ses forces. Même si ses trois adversaires l'avaient déjà vu utiliser cette technique, le Cosmos de son Maître la renderait plus difficile pour eux de l'éviter.

Sur son dos, elle sentit les pigments de sa peau faire ressortir le garuda. Julchen enflamma son Cosmos jusqu'au paroxysme.

-ROZAN SHO RYU HA !

Mü n'eut que le temps de dresser un cristal wall pour se protéger et protéger ses comparses mais sous l'impact du coup, il éclata en plusieurs morceaux.

Plusieurs parties du temple du Lion furent touchées. Le sol trembla et un épais écran de poussière envahit la pièce.

-Ton plus puissant coup a été dévié ! Rend toi ! L'avertit le Lion.

-En vérité c'était toi que je cherchais.

Julchen bondit hors du brouillard et saisit les deux bras du Lion qu'elle brîsa avec ses deux poings auréolés de cosmos.

Aiolia ne put retenir qu'un râle de douleur. Mais il tenta avec tant de bien que de mal de la maintenir sur place. Un nouveau vent balaya la salle et Shaka apparut, les yeux ouverts.

Julchen ne le vit que trop tard mais déjà le Cosmos d'Or de la Vierge l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Shaka avait déchainé toute sa puissance.

Julchen sentit son corps qui ne lui répondait plus, ou très bizzarement.

-Je t'ai retiré le sens du toucher.

Julchen fit brûler un peu plus son cosmos. Elle avait perdu déjà quantité d'énergie. Et ne pouvoir se maintenir debout que par le Cosmos la consummait un peu plus.

Elle se rendit compte cependant que le Cosmos vert n'avait cessé de croître, comme pour pallier à sa carence.

Shaka était définitivement son principal problème. Au moins avec la perte de contrôle sur ses deux bras, le Lion serait incapable de lancer une Athéna Exclamation.

A ses côtés Aiolia se dégagea prestement. Julchen vit alors Mü préparer une seconde attaque.

-STARLIGHT EXCTINCTION!

Du fait de son incapacité à utiliser son corps sans son cosmos, il fut impossible à Julchen d'éviter le coup de la Starlight exctinction.

De nouveau, elle fut envoyé s'échouer au loin sur les dalles de marbres. Elle grinça des dents. Elle connaissait la portée de ce coup. En lisant dans les pensées de Mü, elle avait deviné l'ampleur de cette attaque. Put être avait-elle fait le mauvais choix stratégique en s'en prenant au Chevalier déjà affaibli alors qu'elle aurait pu s'en prendre aussi au Bélier. Elle avait voulu sécurisé avant l'Athéna Exclamation.

Son corps était en miette mais pourtant elle se revela. Et fit brûler encore un peu plus de son Cosmos .

« Raylight moon burn *! »

Une petite boule d'énergie argent se forma du bout de son index. Lorsque la boule fut suffisament pleine, Julchen s'inclina et une lance d'énergie lunaire vint frapper Mu dans la poitrine. Ce dernier s'effondra sur l'un de ses genoux en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Julchen voulut relancer un autre Raylight Moon Burn mais la main de Shaka, pleine de son cosmos doré, vint s'abattre sur son épaule.

-Deuxième sens, le Goût.

Avec difficulté elle roula sur le coté. Ne pouvant plus émettre le moindre son, Julchen retint prisonnier son cri de douleur.

Encore une fois la Vierge fut plus rapide.

-Om.

Julchen eut l'impression qu'on broyait son corps de l'intérieur, qu'il allait imploser.

Si la Starlight extinction , l'avait drainé de bien de ses forces, c'était sans commune mesure avec l'attaque de la Vierge. Elle ne se releva qu'avec pénibilité, crachant une mare de sang.

Encore une fois le Cosmos de son Maître vint l'entourer. La partie était finie. Il était désolé. Julchen le rassura. C'était sa destinée. Celle de son Maître viendrait plus tard, ainsi c'était écrit dans les étoiles.

Elle parvint néanmoins à viser Shaka et avec l'énergie du desespoir, son raylight moon burn atteignit la Vierge au niveau du ventre, la traversant de part en part.

Julchen se ramassa péniblement sur elle même. Son Armure lui donnait des forces. Julchen pria pour que le Scorpion soit envoyé en mission.

Le Cosmos de son Maître la fit se relever. Et avec cette nouvelle détermination, elle passa après Shaka de la Vierge.

« _Voyez Maître j'ai encore des ressources_ ».

Sa progression fut ralentie. Elle sentit qu'on lui retenait la cheville. Elle se retourna et vit le jeune Kiki, qu'elle avait empoisonné en début de soirée, qui lui faisait subir un cristal net. Le jeune garçon se tenait près de son Maître qui respirait avec difficulté.

Julchen refoula sa rage au fond d'elle. Son temps était limité. Elle devait atteindre Saori Kido !

Une voix claire, douce mais autoritaire résonna alors dans les têtes de chacun.

« _ **Montez tous au Temple du Scorpion, je vous y attends avec Shaina et Milo. Amenez moi Julchen de la Coupe et que quelqu'un prenne Aldébaran. Il s'est remis de sa blessure. Il mérite lui aussi des explications.**_ »

La voix de Saori. Athéna avait parlé.

Partie IX : LE VOILE SE LEVE.

On ne discutait pas un ordre d'Athéna. Mü utilisa encore une fois sa cristal Web afin d'entraver Julchen en cas de fuite. Shaka fit venir Aldébaran par la pensée. Ses compagnons autour d'eux furent soulagés à la vue du colosse. Ils l'avaient cru mort lors que son Cosmos s'éteint éteind subitement après son duel avec Julchen.

Mü avant de partir avait rétabli les bras d'Aiolia. Quelques jours de réducation et ses bras seront aussi fonctionnels qu'avant. Le Bélier avait remarqué qu'aucune des fonction vitale du Lion n'avait été touchée alors qu'elles étaient à la portée de la Coupe.

La montée se fit dans un silence morose. Mais Julchen en faisait peu de cas. Elle allait directement avec Athéna c'était ce qu'il comptait.

Lorsqu'on la fit pénétrer dans le Temple de Milo, on la fit s'agenouiller un peu brutalement à son goût.

Saori Kido la regardait, derrière elle Milo du Scorpion et Shaina de l'Ophicius, la jugeaient du regard.

Dans les yeux de Saori, elle y lisait plusieurs émotion. De la tristesse de voir encore un chevalier d'argent se livrer à des combats fratricides. De la colère de ne pouvoir y changer quelque chose. Et de la compassion. De la compassion concernant son sort.

Niké à la main, Saori impressionnait ses gardiens. Julchen ne l'était pas. Elle soutenait bravement le regard de Saori. Des souvenirs des anciens porteurs de l'Armure de la Coupe virent dans son esprit. Saori n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes ré-incarnations d'Athéna. C'était pourquoi Julchen a défiait du regard. Ce n'était pas Athéna qu'elle avait devant elle mais Saori Kido. Et Saori Kido était bien trop Saori Kido pour agir en tant qu'Athéna.

Malgré elle, Julchen émit ses vibrations de reproches qui n'échappèrent pas au vassal d'Athéna.

Aussi Saori reprit d'une voix douce.

-J'ai été contacté par ton Maître. Il m'a tout avoué. Je lui en veux car je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière mais avec du recul je pense que c'est nécessaire pour éviter de nouveaux bains de sang. Tu peux laisser tomber le masque. Plus personne ne lèvera la main sur toi désormais.

Julchen jaugea Saori. Combien de personnes avait-elle vu mourir devant elle ?

Julchen réflechit à la manière dont elle pouvait s'exprimer par son Cosmos mais la voix de son maître lui souffla dans son esprit.

« Julchen, je m'en charge. Economise tes forces. » Puis la voix de son Maître s'adressa à tous.

« Déesse Athéna ? »

-Je te l'accorde, Dokho de la Balance. Répète aux Chevaliers ici présents ce que tu m'as dit sans omettre de détail.

PARTIE X : LE RECIT DE DOKHO

Les Chevaliers d'Or avaient été pris au dépourvu en entendant la voix de Dokho dans leur esprit.

Cela rendait les choses plus claires, comme pour expliquer pourquoi Julchen maîtrisait certains arts de la Balance. Mais alors pourquoi Dokho était-il l'instigateur d'une nouvelle menace sur Athéna ?

« Celle qui se dresse devant vous est Julchen de la Coupe et a agis à ma demande. Comme vous le savez, l'Armure de la Coupe est une Armure particulière. La seule chose sure que l'on sait à propos de cette Armure est qu'elle est fidèle à Athéna. Julchen n'a jamais trahi Athéna, sinon l'Armure l'aurait reniée. Elle a des caractéristiques spéciales. Son porteur peut lire le passé et le présent à tout instant. Mais il a également une certaine liberté d'action.

Tout a commencé avec la mort de Shion, 13 ans plus tôt. L'Ancien maître de Julchen a quitté le Sanctuaire avec elle alors qu'elle aspirait encore à la Coupe. Ils se sont rendus ensemble en Chine où Julchen a pu finir son entrainement. Son Maître était malheuresement atteint d'une maladie rare, dont le Cosmos ne pouvait que retarder les effets , il succomba quelques années plus tard. Julchen était venue me voir après l'obtention de son Armure car ce que son Maître lui avait dit de faire. Elle avait une mission particulière à accomplir et m'a demandé aide et conseils. Voilà pourquoi je lui ai appris des techniques d'Or de la Balance. C'était juste avant que j'accueille Shiryu et Shunrei. Du fait des dangers que représentait Saga à l'époque, il était primordiale de garder l'existence de l'Armure de la Coupe et de sa Porteuse cachée. Ainsi Julchen enquêta de part le monde sur l'évolution inexorable du réveil des Etoiles d'Hadès... »

Les Chevaliers d'Or et Shaina eurent les yeux écarquillés.

« Julchen était mes yeux. Elle m'indiquait combien d'étoile et lesquelles se réveillaient doucement mais surement.

Et puis il y a quelques semaines elle me fit part d'un rapport inquiétant. Toutes les étoiles maléfiques s'étaient réveillées. Déesse Athéna, la situation est grave. L'Armée d'Hadès est au complet »

« En même temps qu'elle enquêtait sur les agissements du monde souterrain, Julchen gardait un œil sur les événements au Sanctuaire. Il s'est produit beaucoup de choses en l'espace d'une année. L'autre jour elle me fit part de ses doutes et de sa décision folle de régler au moins une partie des problèmes. Après mûres réflexions je conclus que nous n'avions plus le choix et plus le temps. Je lui ai donc demander d'envahir le Sanctuaire. Les armées d'Hadès viendront frapper ici sous peu. Il fallait un élément extérieur neutre pour tester les défenses de chacun. Il fallait pousser les Chevaliers d'Or dans les extrêmes limites pour faire ressortir nos faiblesses et ainsi améliorer notre protection envers vous Déesse. »

Les Chevaliers d'Or se sentaient peu fiers. Chacune de leur faiblesse avait été exploitée si facilement. Mü avait été touché par Kiki, qui finalement n'avait pas couru un grand péril car le poison employé par Juchen n'était pas si dangereux que ça. Aldébaran s'était laissé surprendre par l'utilisation d'une technique normalement utilisé par l'un de ses alliés. Il n'avait fallu qu'à Julchen que de le frapper à un point vital pour le plonger dans l'inconscience et mettre fin au combat. Aiolia s'était laissé gagné par des réminescences des sentiments négatifs concernant tout ce qui avait attrait à son frère. Shaka était le seul Chevalier dont Julchen n'avait pu abusé de ses faiblesses.

Quant à Milo, Julchen n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de le combattre.

C'était avec un regard neuf qu'il regardait devant eu la Coupe. Péniblement elle se tenait là, encore vaillante.

Saori reporta son attention sur la Coupe.

-Dokho m'a dit que grâce aux pouvoirs de Coupe tu suivais également les décisions que je prenais depuis le Sanctuaire et que l'une d'elle avait acceléré ta décision. Veux tu en parler ?

Ne pouvant plus communiquer par la parole, c'était dans l'esprit de tout le monde que Julchen s'adressa.

-Saori Kido. Je vous reproche en général de trop écraser Athéna par vos décisions.

Cette déclaration tomba comme une bombe au sein de l'assemblée.

PARTIE XI : LES REPROCHES DE JULCHEN

Milo s'agita. Son ongle s'allongea et visiblement il avait envie d'achever la pauvre créature sous lui. D'un regard Saori le découragea de le faire.

-Je t'en prie, parle m'en plus.

« J'ai suivi avec attention tous vos agissements. J'ai remarqué que souvent vos choix sont motivés par ceux qui feront souffrir le moins de personne...mais Kido Saori, ce n'est qu'illusion. Cette compassion trop insistante peut vous mener à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Il faut attendre 200 ans qu'Athéna se ré-incarne et par plusieurs fois dans le passé on a intenté à votre vie. Lorsque Poséidon vous a enlevée, vous aviez plusieurs alternatives à celle de prendre sur vous l'eau que Poséïdon avait prévu de déverser sur le monde. Vous avez protégé la Terre pendant 3 jours mais que se serait-il passé si les Bronzes avaient échoué ?Que se serait-il si l'armure d'or n'avait jamais été livré à temps par Shaina ? Que se serait-il passé si Kanon du Dragon des Mers n'était pas revenu à la raison ? La Terre se serait retrouvé de nouveau sans bouclier, vulnérable et rien n'aurait pu la protéger contre la colère du dieu des Océans ! Voyez, dans vos choix il y a une part trop importante laissée à l'aléatoire. Des constantes extérieures ont du intervenir pour vous protéger et protéger la terre sans qu'elles ne fussent intégrées dès le départ dans vos calculs ! »

La démonstration de Julchen était crue et difficile à accepter. Mais les Chevaliers et l'incarnation de la Déesse qu'ils servaient savaient qu'elle avait raison sur certains points. Leur dévouement aveugle à leur Déesse les avait empêchés d'y réflechir de manière éclairée.

« Je suis venue ici pour trouver écho en Athéna, et peut être si j'y parviens en vous aussi Saori Kido. Je vous demanderais de ne plus faire ce même genre d'erreur stratégiques, surtout à l'orée d'une Guerre qui va vous opposer aux troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui sait contre quels adversaires vous allez devoir combattre. Saori Kido. Plus de la moitié des Bronzes et des Argents sont tombés lors de combats fratricides qui auraient pu être évités. De même que cinq Chevaliers d'Or, dont certains étaient à peine plus agés que moi sont morts pour vous ! »

Le visage de Saori ne réfletait aucune émotion. Elle prêtait une oreille attentive aux reproches que formulait Julchen. Les Ors et Shaina quant à eux étaient sidérés par les propos et leurs formes de l'Allemande de l'Est.

«Le Sanctuaire est moribond, alors qu'il est plus qu'urgent d'avoir des troupes maintenant. Alors, je vous en conjure, dites moi si Athéna, Déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, aurait pris la décision d'interdire l'entrée au Sanctuaire des Bronzes Divins ? »

Saori fronça les sourcils. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait prise cette décision.

« Ce sont cinq héros qui ont démontré que tout est possible. C'est sur eux que nous devons miser tous nos espoirs. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des Bronzes qu'ils sont moins puissants que d'autres Chevaliers. Durant la précédente Guerre Sainte, le Chevalier Yato de la Licorne, Yuzuhira de la Grue et Tenma de Pégase ont pu changer les choses malgré leur statut de Bronze et d'Argent ! Il nous est matériellement impossible de nous passer de leur aide. Eux ont le pouvoir de combler la perte des Ors. Je vous en conjure, rappellez les au Sanctuaire ! »

Saori se contenta d'adoucir son regard. Comment pouvait-elle trouver les mots pour refuser une dernière requête à une personne dans cet état là ?

-Seiya et les autres ont donné plus que leur vie pour le Sanctuaire. Ce qui se passe ici ne les regarde plus et ne les impliquerait plus jamais. Je leur ai fait trop de mal Le seul cadeau que je puisse leur faire et de leur offrir une vie normale.

« Mais Saori Kido ! Ne vous trouvez vous pas un peu injuste ? C'est vrai qu'on ne leur a jamais laissé le choix, qu'ils ont été entrainés dès l'enfance sans trop savoir pourquoi alors que d'autres enfants jouaient et s'épanouissaient. Mais s'ils se sont battus avec autant d'ardeur pour vous, c'est qu'ils ont fait leur propres choix et encore une fois on décide pour eux sans leur demander leur avis ! Ecoutez les ! Ecoutez la Déesse Athéna ! Jamais Pallas Athéna n'aurait fait ce choix que de se séparer de ses meilleurs alliés ! »

Pour une fois le visage de Saori se fit dur.

-Ma décision a été prise. Je ne le révoquerais pas. Il n'est pas trop tard pour Seiya, Hyôga, Shun, Shiryu et Ikki d'enfin goûter à une vie normale.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Julchen reprit la parole.

« Saori Kido, c'est impossible pour eux de reprendre, non, d'avoir une vie normale. Ils n'ont que 14 et 16 ans ! Ils sont déjà tué, participé à des conflits meurtriers. Leur lots quotidiens étaient les entrainements par des conditions catastrophiques. Comment envisagez vous de les renvoyer au collège ? En leur retirant leur principal fonction, celle de vous protéger, vous leur avez également retirer toute raison de vivre et tout but dans la vie ! »

La fin de la phrase, Julchen la ponctua d'un nouveau crachat de sang. Seul le Cosmos vert de Dokho, maintenant devenu doré, l'entourait et la réchauffait. La Coupe sentit venir la fatigue.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, mais je ne peux plus supporter l'idée de laisser égoïstement Seiya et ses amis soufrir par mon seul fait. Cette Guerre ne les concernera pas.

Ainsi Athéna prononça sa sentence.

PARTIE XII : EPILOGUE

Saori s'était agenouillée devant Julchen. La réincarnation de la déesse était visiblement soucieuse de l'état de l'Allemande qui se dégradait.

-As tu autre chose à me dire ?

« Non. J'ai rempli ma mission. J'avais à vous livrer tous les renseignements dont je disposais. Je vous laisse seule juge. »

Saori hocha la tête et se redressa en saisissant Niké, royale.

« J'ai pour dernière requête de pouvoir voir le Temple de la Balance. »

-Je t'accorde cette requête. Nous te laisserons ton intimité là bas .

Aldébaran l'aida à se relever et avec douceur il emmena Julchen s'installer contre un pilier à l'extérieur du Temple du Scorpion. En contrebas Julchen bénéficia d'une vue imprenable sur le toit du temple qu'occupait Dokho.

Dokho bien qu'en Chine, n'avait cessé de nourrir ce lien fragile qu'il avait entre sa pupille et lui.

Julchen se retrouva seule sur la terrasse, bien qu'elle savait qu'Athéna, les Ors et Shaina la surveillaient.

« On dirait que j'ai échoué, Vieux Maître »

« Chut...Ne dis pas ça. Tu as fait tout ce que tu avais à faire et plus encore. »

« Seiya et les autres Bronzes sont toujours interdits de rentrer au Sanctuaire. »

« Seiya fera tout pour venir ici. Comme Tenma il aime autant Saori qu'Athéna. »

« Tous mes espoirs reposent sur lui à présent. »

« Il ne faillera pas à la tâche, j'en suis certain »

« Vieux Maître ? »

« Hum ? »

« Vous pouvez retirer votre Cosmos Maître. Ca va aller. »

Dokho ne répondit rien mais son cosmos brûlait toujours pour soutenir sa pupille.

« Vieux Maître, je ne suis pas naïve, je sais que mon corps est mort juste après la dernière attaque de la Vierge. Je sais que seul votre Cosmos me maintient dans un semblant de vie »

Dokho répondit qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je voulais te le dissimuler afin de ne pas t'inquiéter...je voulais que se soit fait le plus doucement possible... »

Julchen le sentait à travers le Cosmos de son Maître, ce dernier pleurait aux Cinq Pics.

« Au final c'est vous qui êtes le plus inquiet... »

Julchen réprima un baillement.

Une douce mélodie chinoise retentit dans sa tête. Cette mélodie, elle l'avait entendue plusieurs fois fredonnée par le Vieux Maître alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle repensa à ses souvenirs les plus heureux : lorsque son premier Maître l'avait trouvé quelque part dans Berlin de l'Est, ses premières années avec son Maître et leur fréquents déplacements aux Cinq Pics, le jour où Coupe s'était posée sur elle pour la première fois, …

Elle s'endormit, l'âme en paix, dans un cocon de chaleur et de confort. Lentement, sans chercher à brusquer les choses Dokho diminua son Cosmos et le rappela à lui. L'éclat d'argent s'éteignit dans la nuit.

Lorsque Shaka sortit sur la terrasse, seule l'Armure de la Coupe, dans sa forme totem, occupait les lieux. Au sol un étrange collier gisait. . Peu à peu les dernières traces du Cosmos de Dokho disparaissaient. Lorsque Shaka voulu saisir le colier, ce dernier s'enflamma.

Cette épreuve avait transformé chacun de ses comparses et leur avait fait prendre conscience de la fragilité de leur situation.

Saori révisa avec Mü ses tactiques quant à l'amélioration des plans de sécurité du Sanctuaire mais elle resta ferme quant à ses décisions concernant les Bronzes Divins.

Les autres Ors avaient tous fait un travail sur eux même, afin de réduire encore l'impact de leur faiblesses.

Quant à lui même, Shaka demeurait reconnaissant vis à vis du sacrifice de Julchen. Cette dernière avait ouvert de nouvelles pistes de réflexions et grâce à ces doutes levés dans son esprit que c'était avec une appréhension différente que Shaka analysait maintenant la situation.

FIN

 **Notes de Nanashi :**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ce One shot . . Ce projet aurait du être ma toute première fanfiction (tout fandom confondus). Les bases avaient jetées il y a quelques années de ça. Suite à ma lecture de Lost Canvas (qui reste définitivement ma partie préférée de Saint Seiya) et après avoir visionné l'arc Hadès avec un œil neuf, j'ai eu l'idée de cette confrontation entre Saori et un personnage car cela représente à peu près toutes les questions que je m'étais posées à propos des choix de Saori. Saori est un personnage que je n'aime pas...je trouve même qu'elle est loin d'avoir la même classe que Sacha. Pourtant ce personnage existe et existait déjà bien avant Sasha, donc par respect pour l'oeuvre de Maître Kurumada, je ne peux pas basher ce personnage.**

 **Julchen est un OC . D'habitude j'ai horreur d'en incorporer dans mes récits, et généralement je suis incapable de leur donner une vraie personnalité. Le cas de Julchen était différent. Cétait fun d'écrire sur elle.**

 **Les puristes d'Hetalia auront remarqué que je lui ai donné l'un des nom les plus utilisé de fem!Prussia ainsi que sa nationalité. Quant à son apparence...j'ai du me décider plusieurs fois sur sa couleur de cheveux car telle que je l'imaginais au départ, elle ressemblait à Queen. En fille. Et vu que Queen aussi est allemand...ca risquait de poser des problèmes de compréhension.**

 **Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu.**

 **Une pensée à Newgaïa, Scorpio-no-Caro, Frasyl et Maître Gajin qui ont été les quatre premières auteures de fanfic que j'ai lues. Par leurs écrits elles m'ont données envie de lire et même si ca a été fait dans un fandom différent, d'écrire .**

*Je suis parfaitement au courant que ce nom d'attaque est absolument ridicule. Mais honnêtement je cherchais le nom d'une attaque propre à la Coupe et seulement celui là m'est venu à l'esprit.


End file.
